Diabetes Research Center. While this Research Center has already made considerable progress, this renewal application will make it possible to expand the already ongoing core laboratories program and to continue the development of clinical investigation relating to diabetes. This grant will mainly provide core facilities necessary to support an already large research effort within the Center. Several new initiative studies are proposed. These include: 1. Use of Millipore chambers for islet transplantation. 2. Fat metabolism in the syndrome of obesity and diabetes mellitus. 3. Relationship of bovine diabetogenic peptide to bovine prolactin. 4. Mechanisms for the altered activation of guanylate cyclase by sodium azide in diabetes. 5. Mechanisms of Genetic Hypertriglyceridemia. 6. Structure and function of hepatic cellular components in diabetes mellitus. 7. Leukocyte metabolism and function in diabetes.